


The Hive

by TyrannoVox



Series: Resident Evil: Alex Travis Chronicles [1]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Femslash(nothing explicit), POV First Person, Protective Rain Ocampo, Takes place during first film, protective Matt Addison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: I'm Alex Travis or AT, and I’m autistic...as well as have the worst luck. Apparently, the mansion I stumbled across was an entrance to something that is now filled with undead workers. What more can go wrong?(Change the name to "the hive" since that is what i'm calling it on ff)





	1. The Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda said fuck it and decided to post it here, see how it does since I have yet to see any Rain/OC stories since they are on FF.Net. Hopefully, you guys don't mind. If you have any questions, ask!
> 
> Update: put this fic on FF to give readers on that site for something to read

Where the fuck am I?

That was the first thought I had when I stumbled out of the woods, breathing heavily. I ran my hand through my dyed, dark blue hair that reached my chin before taking in my surroundings. I was in some sort of a yard of a large mansion that had it's lights on. I slowly walked up to it while adjusting my pack, not knowing what to expect. 

I managed to find an unlocked door and slipped inside, looking around. It really was a nice house, especially with how old it seemed to be. I rubbed my hands down my black, zipped up vest that was blocking most of my red shirt before doing the same to my black cargo pants. My combat boots sounded throughout the room I was in as I walked.

A sudden breaking of glass caught my attention and before I could do anything, someone in what looked like to be black ops gear with a gas mask came through a door, gun at the ready.

I quickly froze and held up my hands as they trained their gun on me. 

"We have another." the person, a woman, stated, probably through their radio. She went quiet for a moment before grabbing my arm and taking me with her to somewhere.

We went into what looked like to be a dining hall, with some sort of door open and a tall man standing in front of it. 

"Sir."

The man looked over and took me in. "Come on, questions later."

I was pushed through the doorway and onto a set of steps. Great, steps. My arch enemy.

I was walking behind a man who was handcuffed and a Hispanic woman who was taller than me by an inch or two- wait, everyone’s taller than me. Damn it.

Thankfully, we got to the bottom of the stairs without me tripping down the stairs. I followed them through a room and to a...train? What's a train doing under a mansion?

I got on the train just as it powered on. I heard one shout stand clear before he pressed a bottom, causing the floor doors to close. 

Once the train got moving, I was seated next to the handcuffed man and a blond woman that wore a red dress and a pair of black boots and both were watching the Hispanic woman trying to open a door. I started to slowly rub my hands against my thigh as the silence drew on.

"You got a problem?" she asked once she noticed the two watching her.

"How's that door?" questioned the tall man, who was probably the leader from the looks of it.

"Sealed shut."

"Let me." A man with dark hair and eyes walked over before starting to try and open the sealed door. He managed to get it open, only for a random guy to fall out, startling me.

"A dick in a closet!" I couldn't help but yelp. Shit, I hate it when I blurt out things when I’m startled. I could hear someone snickering and when I glanced, it was the Hispanic woman, Rain I think was on her name tag.

"Jumpy?" she teased her teammate.

Another woman, who was probably their medic, came over and started to check up on the random guy.

"Who are you anyway?" Questioned the cuffed man.

"Alex Travis, but you can call me AT." I introduced myself.

"I'm Matt." 

"He's fine," the medic suddenly stated. "Just memory loss, just like the other one."

I looked over and saw the man slowly sitting up, rubbing the back of his head. I don't know why, but I don't like him one bit. Something just seemed...off about him. 

I kept to myself for the rest of the trip, not saying anything. I could feel Matt and the blond woman glancing at me and my hands now and then.

“Hey,” Matt whispered. “I know it’s none of my business…”

“You’re wondering if I’m autistic.” I whispered back.

“Yeah, I had a cousin who was and he did that a lot.”

“Yeah, I am.” No sense in lying about it now.

  
“Stick by me then, alright?” His voice was gentle and soft and I couldn’t help but trust him. So, I nodded.


	2. Into The Hive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one! Remember to leave a comment down below.
> 
> Also, remember. Some things that has to do with autism is coming from my own experiences.

Once we stopped, team went out onto the platform, three going up ahead while the rest, two holding a large box, went next, then the woman, man, Matt, and I went out next. We made our way up the stairs and to the others, who was in front of a heavy duty door it looked like with a red and white symbol.

“Listen to me,” the blond woman walked up to One. Thankfully, I managed to read most of their name tags when they were getting ready to get off. “I wanna know who you people are and I wanna know what’s going on here.”

When One didn’t answer her right away, she gripped onto his arm, making him look at her.

“Now.” She demanded in a rather commanding voice. One nodded to the stairs before we went down them. When we stopped at the bottom, Matt, the man, the woman and I were waiting for an explanation.

“You and I have the same employer.” One started. “We all work for the Umbrella Corporation. The mansion above us is an emergency entrance to the hive. You are security operatives, placed there to protect that entrance.”

“What about this?” She asked as she pulled her ring off.

“You’re married. Just part of your cover to protect the secrets of the hive.”

“What is the hive?” asked man.

“Show them.”

Kaplan got out his small computer console thing, whatever it’s called, before turning it towards us. “Accessing the schematics of the Hive.”

“Racoon City, the nearest urban center. The mansion, where we found you and for which we gained access to the train. Which, in turn, brought us to the hive.” One explained. “The hive itself is located underground, deep beneath the streets of Racoon City. A top secret research facility owned and operated by the Umbrella Corperation. The hive houses over five hundred technicians, scientists and supporting staff. They live and work underground. Their research is the highest importance. It’s nature is...classified. Our position on the map is indicated by heat signatures.”

I noticed, as One was explaining the hive, that Rain had walked off. I walked up the stairs and saw Rain standing there, with some decive in her hands and a welder’s mask on. I watched as she began to cut open a panel, making sparks fly in every direction. I couldn’t help but watch the sparks, watching as they danced through the air. Though, every now and then, I would glance at Rain.

It was only when she stopped and the panel clunked against the floor that I came back to reality. I blinked before shaking my head and looking back, only to see the smirking face of Rain staring right at me. 

“See something you like?” She asked, her tone low yet teasing.

It took me a moment for me to get what she was saying. Once I did, I felt my face heat up and I quickly turn around, walking back to the stairs with her following, chuckling as she walked.

“Sir,” Rain called down once we reached the stairs. “We’ve breached the hive.”

The others walked up the stairs and we got to the door. The four of us stayed back while the people with guns stood in front of us, ready. It was dark once the door opened and I couldn’t see a thing,

The man, JD, flicked what appeared to be night vision eyepiece down before entering the darkness. I stepped closer to Matt when I felt a shiver run down my spine as I stared into the blackness. I could deal with it being dark, I could still see things, but complete blackness? That just doesn’t sit well with me.

I felt Matt pressed his arm against mine, letting me know that he was there, beside me. 

A few minutes passed before the lights suddenly turned on and the team went in,scoping everything out before the four of us walked in.

I was mainly staring at the shiny walls. Someone was definitely taking good care of them- well, they were until they probably died.

“It’s easier to work underground,” Matt stated as he walked over to a window. “Thinking that there was a view.”

“Alright,” One got our attention. “Let's move out, we’re taking the stairs.”

We went into a stairwell and started to make our way down. I was the last one to go down and I was taking my time, mainly because I didn’t want to fall. I finally got to the bottom of the stairs and, of course, like an idiot, I tripped. I was prepared to land on my face when I was caught by two strong arms. I looked and saw that it was Rain was the one who caught me.

I quickly pulled away from her, my face now inflamed and quickly walk past her, ignoring that god forsaken smirk. 

We walked into a corridor that had glass rooms filled with orangish-brown water.

“This is gonna slow us down.” Said Kaplan. “Our route to the queen takes us straight through these labs.”

“Rain, JD, see how bad the flooding is. Kaplan, find an alternate route.” One ordered and the two went.

“What happened here?” asked the man. One glanced at the four of us before deciding to answer.

“Five hours ago, Red Queen went homicidal. Sealed the hive and killed everyone down here.”

“Jesus…”

“When we realized what was happening, my team was dispatched to shut her down.”

“Why did she do it?” it was the woman who asked this time.

“That we don’t know, but outside interference is a possibility.”

“Jesus!” Matt suddenly jerked away from the window he was near. I looked and I froze when I saw a woman floating there, a peaceful expression on her face, as if she was asleep.

I ignored everyone know, just looking around until Rain and JD got back.

“Sir, no go. The whole floor’s flooded.” Rain reported.

  
“Alright. We’re behind schedule, so let’s move it.”


	3. The Undead

We walked inside a room after Kaplan opened it and it was filled with square objects with tubing all over and a mist covering the ground. I never saw anything like this, neither in real life or in games or movies.

"Kaplan." One called.

"Dining Hall B. That's what the map says." Stated the said man.

"Maybe you're reading it wrong." JD stated as One walked over and looked at the map on the small screen.

"Maybe the corporation is keeping a few secrets down here, something you're not suppose to see." Matt suggested. One just stared at him for a few moments.

"JD, you and Rain keep the prisoner here and secure the exit." One ordered before he was called over by the medic.

I started to zone out on what was being said and just looked around the room, taking in every little detail. I started to walk away from the others when I heard my name being called.

"Alex, this way." Matt said and I quickly scampered to where he, JD and Rain is. Mat sat down on a crate thing and I sat down beside him while JD and Rain inspects some of the objects in the room. It wasn't long before I started to rock back and forth, glancing around nervously.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Matt asked once he noticed my rocking.

"Nervous. Something's...something isn't right." I answered.

He opened his mouth when, suddenly, the lights dimmed and turned off, leaving very little light. After a few more minutes, the light started to flicker and I could hear things shifting, unlocking and so on before the lights fully came back.

I looked and saw Rain cleaning her nails with a knife and JD decided to speak the obvious. "Their late."

I jerked when I heard something bang in the distance and I knew the others heard it too.

Rain sheathed her knife and got her gun ready. "I'm on it."

We shouldn't split up!" I quickly started, making her look at me. "It's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

She raised an eyebrow before walking up to me, an arm across my thighs now. "I've been trained for any sort of danger."

She grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it before going off, leaving me to just stare after her, gaping and dumbfounded. I could hear JD snickering, making me glare at him.

"Shut it." I muttered.

"JD!" Rain shouted. "We got a survivor!"

JD was quick to go to where she was. It was silent for a few minutes before gunfire sounded, making me jump at the sound. By this time, Kaplan, Alice and Spence(The two remembered along the way here) got to me and Matt and we all went to where JD and Rain was.

"What was all the shooting?" questioned Kaplan. I noticed that Rain was wrapping her hand up with gauze, making me frown. What the hell happened?

"We found a survivor." Answered Rain.

"And you shot him?" Kaplan looked at her in disbelief.

"She was crazed. She bit me."

"She's gone." JD spoke up. "She's gone!"

"Bullshit!" Rain walked over to him.

"She fell right here and she's gone!"

"Look at this." Alice knelt down. "Blood."

"It looks like it's coagulated. It's not possible." Matt stated as he crouched.

"Why not?" JD asked before Alice and Matt stood up.

"Because blood doesn't do that until after you're dead."

"Can we go now?" asked Spence.

"We are not going anywhere until the rest of the team gets here." Rain stated as she checked her gun.

"There's no one else coming." Kaplan told her after a moment of silence.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Rain started to walk before JD stopped her.

That's when I hear it. Something dragging across the floor, making a sound that is making me cringe. I looked around and saw people- or, what were people- surrounding us.

Then, all hell broke lose.

Gunfire erupted from the guns and I quickly pressed my hands over my ears, wincing at the sounds. I could hear Alice yelling something but I didn't know what, then I heard JD or Kaplan yelling and I was suddenly grabbed by the waist, getting me to move with the person that had grabbed me.

Rain put me behind Kaplan and JD before hopping on a crate and started shooting again. I saw Kaplan running somewhere near us but I kept where I was. I kept my hands over my ears, especially when JD yelled at Kaplan.

JD went to Kaplan and I quickly followed and watched as JD put in the code that Kaplan told him. The code worked, but as the door slid open, he was grabbed by more of those things and dragged into the elevator.

"JD, No!" Rain was quick to go over, reach and grabbed JD's arm. Spencer and Kaplan had to drag her away before she was pulled in as well. Kaplan quickly lead us into a room with a desk with monitor with some sort of hall or corridor attached.

I quickly sat against the wall, knees to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, breathing heavily. I rubbed the sides of my head, opened palmed, trying to keep in control of myself as I felt tears in my eyes. Ii could hear the others talking but I couldn't pay any attention to them.

My arm slowly pulled away from my head, forming into a fist and that seemed to get Spence attention and now, thankfully, I was able to pay a slight bit attention.

"What's the kid doing?" I heard him asked.

I tried to explain, I did, but I couldn't and before I could even choke out...anything, the first blow made contact with the side of my head, then a second blow, then a third. I kept hitting until my arms were grabbed and restrained. I automatically threw my head back, making it hit the wall.

Before I could do it again, I was moved. I was still on the ground but my back wasn't against the wall anymore but, instead, something soft. I could feel my arms being restrained again as I tried to hit myself in the head.

I didn't know how long it lasted but, when it finally stopped, I was leaning against the thing behind me, breathing deeply. I slowly leaned my head back against, what I realized, was a shoulder. My arms were released and just fall down onto my lap.

"What the fuck was that?!" Spence shouted, making me wince.

"Keep it down!" Snapped Rain- her voice coming close to my ear. This made me check my surroundings. I was sitting in between of black clad legs, an arm wrapped around my waist and another across my chest, thumb rubbing my shoulder in soothing circles.

"'M fine…" I finally managed to mumble out, causing her to stop rubbing.

"Do you want me to move?" asked Rain and I bit my bottom lip.

"...Not really." I muttered.

"Alright."


	4. Red Queen

I couldn't help but jerk when I heard the door opening. Rain quickly took out her gun and aimed at the said door, her grip tightening around my waist. Through the door came Alice and Matt, both unscathed. They managed to shut the door and Alice went to check out the other door but Kaplan stopped her.

"Hey, you okay Alex?" Matt asked as he knelt down beside me and Rain. I looked over at him and nodded before Spence interrupted.

"Since you seem to be an all knowing expert, Why the hell did the kid start hitting herself in the head?"

"Fuck." Matt sighed. "She had a meltdown?"

"A-a fucking meltdown? Isn't that when kids doesn't get their way and act up?"

"That's temper tantrums. Meltdowns are caused by either sensory overload or because of a overwhelming situation."

"Will there be more like this one?" Rain questioned.

"Hard to say." Matt sighed. "Do you want me to take her? Just so you can stretch your legs."

"Yeah. Alex, can you get up?"

I slowly stood, wincing as I straightened my back up. I felt Matt move close to me, a hand running up and down my back soothingly.

"There's no way out of the queen's chamber." Kaplan stated when Alice asked about down the corridor.

"So we wait. Someone doesn't hear from us, they'll send backup or something, right?" Spence looked at Kaplan expectedly. Neither Rain or Kaplan said a thing. "What? What's wrong?"

"We don't have much time." Kaplan spoke up.

"You know those blast doors we past on the way in from the mansion? They seal shut in just under an hour." Rain explained. "If we're not outta here by then, we aren't getting out."

"What are you talking about? You can't just bury us alive down here!" Spence stated.

"Containing the incident is the only failsafe plan they had against possible contamination."

"And you're only telling us this now? Now that we're trapped a fucking mile underground?"

"We have to find a way out of this room." I heard Alice state. I watched as she walked over, picked up a bag, ignoring Rain's question and walked down the corridor.

"Where are you taking those?" Kaplan asked as we all followed her.

"I'm turning her back on." She answered.

"That is not a good idea."

"She'll know a way out of here."

We filed into a rather strange room. It was a simple room with something in the middle of it with large square pillars.

"That homicidal bitch killed my team." Rain stated as Alice started to put something into the object that was in the middle.

"That homicidal bitch maybe our only way outta here." Alice resorted.

"With the way she's been treated, I'm sure she'll be real happy to help us out." Spence stated sarcastically.

"That circuit breaker you were talking about, can you bypass it?" Alice asked Kaplan.

"Yeah."

"So do it."

Kaplan quickly did what he was told and it didn't take long. Alice and Kaplan took a step back.

"This time, when I hit the switch, she's gonna fry." Kaplan told us.

"Ah, there you are." A little girl's voice came from the speakers. "Things, I gather, have gone out of control."

"Give me that fucking switch right now!" snapped Rain as she lunged for the switch before Alice and Matt grabbed her. "I'm gonna fry her ass!"

"I did warn you, didn't I?"

The two managed to get her away and I quickly stood in front of her, placing a hand on her abdomen. "Rain, calm down. We need her, so please."

I slid my hand over and slipped it into her good hand, helping that it would ground her.

"Tell us what the hell is going on down here?" Asked Rain, now more calm.

"Research and Development." Red Queen stated simply.

"What about the T-virus." Matt asked next.

"The T-virus was a major medical breakthrough. Although it clearly also possessed highly profitable military applications."

"Well, how does it explain those things out there?" Kaplan was next.

"Even in death, the human body still remains active. Hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced and the brain itself produce more electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-virus provides a massive jolt in cellular growth. To put it quite simply, it reanimates the body."

"It brings the dead back to life?" I could hear the disbelief in Rain's tone.

"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions, perhaps a little memory and virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the basic of impulses, the most basic needs."

"Which is?" asked Kaplan.

"The need to feed."

My grip on Rain's hand slowly began to slack after Red Queen answered. Rain must had noticed because she squeezed my hand, her thumb rubbing the back of it.

"How do you kill them?" she asked.

"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods."

"You mean shoot them in the head."

"Why did you kill everyone down here?" Matt asked.

"The T-virus escaped into the air conditioning system and the infection began. The virus can change to liquid to airborne and to blood, depending on it's environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from the hive. So, I took steps."

"Steps?"

"You must understand, those who've become infected, I can't allow you to leave."

"We're not infected." Spence told her.

"Just one bite, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient and then, you'll become one of them."

I glanced at Rain's wounded hand worriedly.

"A check of my systems indicate that my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled. May I ask why?"

"Insurance." Alice stated. "We need a way out of you refuse to help at any time, we'll flip the switch. Understand?"

"Yes, understand."


	5. The Pipes

I looked down the opening to the utility tunnels- or Sewers as Rain liked to call it. I glanced at Rain who looked at me before doing a small hand gesture.

"Ladies first."

I snorted at that. "Oh? And that makes you what exactly?"

"Out of the two of us….the man, obviously." She smirked before leaning close, her breath against my ear. "Besides, you would most definitely look good under me."

My face was quick to heat up and I quickly climb down the ladder, hearing her chuckle.

"Save the seducing until after we get out of here." I heard Alice stated teasingly before she came down after me. She gave me a small grin before the others made their way down, Kaplan being the last.

Rain and Kaplan was in front of the rest of us as we began to walk, ignoring the water that was dripping down from the ceiling.

"Hey, Alex?"

I looked up at Matt who was walking beside me. "Yeah?"

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm twenty two."

"Did you live anywhere close to here?"

I shook my head. "No, I was just passing through. I like to travel a lot."

"What about your parents?"

"They died when I turned seventeen." I shrugged. "Been on my own ever since."

It went back to being quiet after I said that and I didn't mind. I don't have much of of a past to talk about other than my late parents. Of course, the quietness didn't last long.

"We've been here before." Spence huffed.

"Keep moving." Rain ordered.

"We're going around in circles!"

"This is the route the computer gave us." Kaplan stated.

Spence flicked his wrist, his hand hitting Kaplan's computer angrily. "Why are we listening to her-"

Rain whirled aground and grabbed Spence before pinning him against a gated off entrance of a tunnel. "Enough already! We have no choice but to keep moving 'cause those things are right behind us, you got that?"

Hands suddenly thrusts through the openings in the gate and Spence, after Rain let him go, scrambled away.

Suddenly, there was more in front of us and Alice started to take care of them as the gate popped off as more came.

"Up on the pipes!" I heard Alice shout. Spence was the first to climb up and then Matt. I scrambled up the pipes next and watched as Kaplan came up before suddenly screaming in pain. I knew he was bit right then and there. We pulled him up and Rain managed to get up a few moments later and I Could see fresh bites.

I leaned against the wall behind me, legs up against my chest, my arms around them and my chin resting on my knees with my eyes closed. I felt something brush my bangs slightly before it moved and rubbed my shoulder. I opened my eyes, glancing and saw Rain was the one who was doing it. I shifted myself closer and leaned against her, letting her arm wrapping itself around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to doze off feeling rather safe.

I didn't know how long I was dozed of when she jerked, saying that she was fine. I rubbed my eyes and glanced at her as she learned forward more.

"You like that?" she hissed at the undead below, making her blood drip into the crowd. "Huh?"

"Stop teasing them, Rain." I grumbled. "That's mean."

" I'm allowed to tease them all I want." Rain huffed and I rolled my eyes.

"She was right. We're all gonna die down here." Kaplan finally spoke up.

"No," Alice denied. "We are all getting out. All of us."

"We can crawl on the pipes, right?" I spoke up. "To a wall that has a tunnel."

"Yeah."

It was decided right then and there. Mat was the first to start crawling with Spence behind me and me behind spence with Rain right behind me, Alice behind her and Kaplan behind Alice.

We got to a pipe that was suspended from the ceiling, causing it to wobble as Matt and Spence made it across to an open tunnel entrance. I made it across and so did Rain when the suspended pipe collapsed. Alice managed to jump and Spence and Matt managed to pull her up. I was behind everyone so I couldn't see what was going on with Kaplan though I could hear his screaming.

"Help him!" Alice pleaded.

"I can't! I can't focus! I can't see!" Rain shouted.

I saw Alice grab Rain's gun and began to shoot. I managed to shift through them and saw Kaplan on a pipe, sweating.

"Just wait there Kaplan! We are coming to get you!" Alice called over to him. "We can cut this wire and then we can throw it to him and than we can go get him."

I could see him checking his gun and throwing three out of four bullets down into the horde below.

"I want you to go." He told us.

"No!" Alice shook her head. "We are not leaving you, Kaplan."

"Yes you are!"

"No…"

"You can't kill all of them. I'm not going anywhere." He looked at us. "I want you to go! Now! Please...just do it."

Matt lifted Rain up as he and Spence started to walk away while Alice and I still sat there.

"Just please...GO!"

Alice placed her hand on my shoulder before beginning to nudge me to move. I looked at Kaplan one last time and he gave me a small smile. I closed my eyes tightly before going, Alice behind me. I turned a corner and my body jerked as a gunshot echoed, making my eyes water. I felt Alice wrapping her arms around me comfortingly before leading me to where the others were waiting.


	6. The Anti-Virus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE!
> 
> I had to get a new laptop so...yeah.

 

We were walking down a hallway once we found a entrance to it. Spence and Alice took the lead while I walked behind them and Matt took the back while helping Rain. It was strangely quiet now, especially when we got to what I think was the labs with Spence now on the other side of Rain, helping. Alice was ahead of us, scouting out with a gun.

“When I get outta here,” Rain started, her voice sounding almost breathless. “I think I’m gonna get laid.”

“Yeah, you might wanna get cleaned up a little bit first.” Matt joked. 

“And you’re going to have someone to actually agree to sleep with your bite-riddled ass.” added Spence. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I got someone in mind.” Rain stated, a grin in her voice.

“Hey, wait.” Spence stopped, making the rest stop. I looked behind us and saw that Alice was standing there, looking around her.

“Are you okay?” asked Matt. She didn’t answer him at all. I watched as she walked and pressed her hands against the glass, looking in as if she was watching something on the other side.

She started to mumble something until she turned and came face to face with Matt, who had walked over to her.

“There’s a cure!” Alice shouted to us before she and Matt went into the lab.

“I was beginning to worry.” Rain huffed and we followed after the two. Once I walked in and down the stairs, into the water, I watched as Alice went into another room as Spence sat Rain down against the railing.

“I don’t understand.” I heard Alice growled as she hit something from within the room before walking out of the room. “It’s gone. It’s gone, it’s not there.”

“Damn it.” I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

“I can’t.” I heard Rain murmured. “I just can’t. It’s all over.”

“No it’s not.” Alice walked over to her. I wasn’t paying any attention though, my eyes was on Spence’s back.

“Spence?” Alice spoke, noticing Spence just staring. “Spence?”

The man looked at her and I knew that something had changed. Alice lunged at the gun that was sitting on a crate but Spence was quicker and grabbed it. I quickly took a few steps back so I was by Rain as Spence pointed the gun at Alice, was came over to us. Spence pointed the gun at Matt for the second before turning his attention to Alice again.

“We can still make it out of here.” Spence began to speak. “Come with me. We can have anything we ever wanted. Money’s out there, waiting. You wouldn’t believe how much.”

“Is that how you thought all my dreams would come true?” Alice asked.

Matt took this time to jump over the railing and into the water but stopped once Spence pointed a gun at him. 

“Please, I wouldn’t want to shoot you. Might need the bullets. Back off!” Spence ordered. Matt took a step back.

“I don’t want any part in this.” Alice told Spence.

“Okay, but you can’t just wash your hands of this. We worked for the same company- you knew what they did.”

“I was trying to stop them.”

“You really believe the..people like him...would ever change anything?”

“More than you would.” I muttered. Spence heard me since he turned the gun on me and before anyone could do anything, a shot rang and a pain suddenly burned my shoulder. I looked down and saw blood beginning to stain my vest. “Ah, fuck.”

I stumbled back, my back hitting the railing. I felt a weak arm wrapped around me to keep me steady on my feet. I could hear Spence talking again but the pain was distracting me so much. Sure I had skinned knees and such when I was younger but it was nothing compared to being shot.

I heard something, then the gun going off, some struggling before what sounded like a heavy door closing. After that, I could feel myself starting to black out from the pain, feel my body start to sag down. The arm around my tightened but I couldn’t feel it anymore.

My body jerked when a loud noise brought me back to the present. I blinked my eyes and saw that it was darker than I remember- and that’s when the door opened. I looked over and to my surprise and delight, Kaplan came into view, holding onto the door.

“Kap…?” Rain mumbled.

“Bitch wouldn’t open the door. So I had to fry her.” Kaplan breathed. A sudden thud and cracking caught our attention and we looked. There was this...thing trying to get through the glass.

I forced myself to stand from my leaning position and stumbled over, Alice helping me while holding an ax. The creature bursts through the glass just as Kaplan shut and locked the door.

“What the fuck is that?!” Kaplan yelped.

  
“It’s a long story.” Alice sighed.


	7. To The Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry this took so long! Please forgive me! But now I present the final chapter.

Alice handed me off to Kap and she walked up on ahead towards the train. The bullet wound was so god damn painful! I tried to focus on something else, I did, but no matter hard I try, my focus kept on coming back to it.

"When we get on the train," started Kap. "We'll try our best to wrap it."

I nodded weakly. Beside us, Matt was carrying Rain bridal style and she looked worse. I manages to focused on red when we stopped and I could see Spence, laying here with blood smeared and a puddle under his legs.

"Start it up." Alice spoke. "I'll go get the anti virus."

Kap limped- I had just now realized that he was limping- and leaned me against the wall before going up to the controls. Matt set Rain down against the wall before going to me and leading me towards Rain and making me sit beside her. He painfully pulled my vest off before doing the same with my shirt, making me whimper.

"I know AT, I know." Matt murmured. Luckily, I wore a muscle shirt and where the bullet had hit, I didn't need to take it off.

I watched as he slipped his button up shirt off and tore a strip out before wrapping the best he could around my wound tightly. I bit my lip, gripping my pants.

"That should help for now." Matt stated before running his fingers through my hair. I leaned my head back, gently leaning against the wall behind me with a deep breath. I felt a damp arm slide up against mine and I instinctively leaned until my head came into contact with her shoulder. I felt the train start to move after seeing Alice jumped onto the train. She made her way towards us, making me straightened up and setting a silver case down and opened it and took out a needle that had tube of green stuff in it before grabbing Rain's arm and injecting it into her.

"I don't'...want to be one of those...things." Rain mumbled. "Walking around… without a soul."

"You won't." Alice reassured her.

"When...the time comes… you'll take care of it."

"Hey, no one else is going to die. Okay?"

Rain just looked at her.

"I have to go give Kap a dose." Alice stated before grabbing the gun and handing it to me and walked towards Kap.

It was silent between Rain and I before she shifted and held her watch out to me. "Here."

I took it and stared at the ever changing numbers before looking at Rain, only to see her head bowed.

"Rain. Hey, Rain, don't do this, come on." I tried to keep my voice steady. When she didn't say or do anything, I lifted up the gun. I was still sitting right beside her so the muzzle was pointed at her forehead. I cocked it and just as I was going to pull the trigger- a hand snapped up and grabbed my hand and the gun, turning it away.

"I'm not dead yet. Don't be so trigger happy." Rain joked as she turned her head towards me. "I think I'll have that back now."

I let her take it from me and released a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I tilted my head back against the wall and closed my eyes with a small relieved smile. "I could kiss you, you fucking bitch."

After a moment I felt her shift before her arm disappeared and I frowned. I opened my eyes and suddenly, Rain was staring right at me, crouching over me with a foot on either side of my legs and a hand bracing herself on the wall beside my head. It was at this time that I saw that color was coming back to her face and her eyes seemed livelier than a few minutes ago.

She closed the space between us and her lips pressed against mine. I didn't move for a moment until my brain caught up what's happening. I slid my arms up and around her neck, ignoring the still wet blood and being careful of the recent bite before kissing back. I felt her free hand gripping my hip, tilting her head slightly, deepening the kiss.

The moment ended when we heard two chuckles. Rain pulled away and glared over at Matt and Alice playfully while I just had a dust of pink on my cheeks. I had forgot that the others was still there.

Of course, this light atmosphere didn't last long.

Claws suddenly ripped through the wall that Matt was leaning on, cutting him. Rain quickly grabbed me and pulled me away.

"What the hell's going on back there?!" Kap shouted.

"Get us the fuck outta here!" Matt shouted to Kap as the claws ripped into every inch of the train.

"Any faster, we'll go off the rails!" Kap replied. A screeching of metal getting ripped off sounded and I heard Kap shout. Matt was quick to shot and locked the door that lead to the controls and backed up a few feet.

The thing climbed on the roof and was heading to the back. Matt suddenly ran to the back door and managed to lock it but the creature rammed into it, making Matt fall back.

The door flew off its hinges and it slammed into Matt who was trying to get him, sending him onto his back again. The thing- I realized that it was the same one that was trying to get into that other room- roared at Matt.

Alice quickly shot at it, making it turned to her. It's tongue flew out and wrapped around Alice's ankle. Matt quickly thrusted a bundle of pipes at it, making it let alice go and made it hit the wall. Of course, it didn't stay down though.

I glanced around, trying to figure out how to help when I saw trap doors under it. I stared at it before an idea lit up in my head. I stood and scooped up a pipe- it was a small sized pipe so it wouldn't cause trouble to the train- and, ignoring the protests of Rain, bolted and jumped on top of it's back. I rose the pipe over my hand before slamming it into the things neck, just behind it's head. It screeched and thrashed, trying to get me off.

"Open the doors, hurry!" I shouted as I held onto the pipe for dear life. It took them a minute to open the doors. I quickly let the pipe go and held onto the side, making sure my legs were close to my torso so they didn't drag on the tracks. It's claws clung to a side which ended up being its downfall. It burst into flames and its claws let go,and it was out of site.

The trap door swung upwards and closed, making me become horizontal again.

"I am going to beat your ass." I heard Rain growl as she helped me to my feet.

"It worked though." I grinned lopsidedly, making Rain roll her eyes.

Before long, we made it to the station and we quickly got out just as the door closed. We got into the mansion and into a small section. Matt, who was helping Alice, fell to the ground with her. Rain, who was helping me, sat me next to them before sitting herself.

"I've failed…" Alice mumbled. "...All of them…"

"Listen to me, there's nothing else you could have done." stated Matt. "The corporation's guilty here, not you. We finally have the proof."

Matt didn't get to finish his speech as he fell to the ground, the skin of his shoulder and bicep moving . Alice started to get the dose reading when a set of double doors open and people in white hazmat suits came streaming in. I tried to scramble away but I was grabbed by two of them.

"Don't touch her!" I heard Rain snarl. I squirmed trying to get out of their hold but to no avail. They started to pulling towards the opened doors and as much as I tried, I couldn't get out. I felt something prick the back of my neck and I felt myself starting to get tired.

The last thing I heard was Rain calling my name before sleep overtook me.


End file.
